1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to unicycle construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved unicycle apparatus wherein the same provides a compact integral organization with mounting for an individual therewithin to permit selective rotation of an exterior wheel relative to an interior rim utilizing brake pad members to effect turning of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unicycle structure of various types has been set forth in the prior art. Heretofore, unicycle organizations have been of relatively complex and elaborate construction, as opposed to that set forth by the instant invention. Examples of prior art structures may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 91,535 to Greene, et. al. utilizing hand and foot cranks mounted within a rim to effect rotation of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 396,349 to Behr provides a unicycle organization providing a seating structure coaxially offset relative to a wheel structure and counter-balanced by a drive organization coaxially offset in opposed orientation relative to the seat organization to effect rotation of the rim portion of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 258,207 to Ahlert sets forth a unicycle organization wherein in a drive mechanism is mounted centrally of the apparatus utilizing relatively complex crank structure to effect rotation of the wheel organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 511,139 to Harper sets forth a further example of a unicycle organization utilizing relatively elaborate crank structure to effect rotation of an associated wheel mounted to the rim structure of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 92,044 to Hale sets forth a further example of a generally elliptically configured cage network mounting a seat and peddle structure medially thereof to effect rotation of the unicycle wheel apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved unicycle apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in arranging a compact aligned organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.